A Whole New World
by dracoqueen
Summary: Kurt is going thru some tough life situations but he'll have the support and love from his friends, family and a surprising new love.


A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I don;t own Glee, that belongs to the creators of the hit show!

Ch 1 - Letting Go

Kurt was miserable, he had taken a day off work to prepare for a romantic night with his husband Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Blaine had promised that he would be home for dinner that night.  
Kurt was hoping that they could be intimate for the first time in over a year. Well a year after Kurt stopped trying. It had been 14 months since they were last intimate. Kurt was both a fashion designer and a Broadway actor. He had won 6 tonys in the past 5 years. They weren't back to back awards because Kurt took a year off a few times since he first stepped onto the broadway stage. He was well sought after for both his clothing lines and his acting. Blaine was a famous singer and recently branched out into acting. They married right after Kurt graduated from Nyada. It was a beautiful ceremony that took place at the world famous Plaza Hotel. They had a honeymoon in Paris for a week and ended up in LA for a few days. In the past 2 years, Blaine was concentrating more on his career. Kurt tried to tell Blaine that but Blaine brushed Kurt off. Tonight was a last-ditch effort for Kurt.

It was now 1am and Kurt was blowing out the candles. He stayed up late enough and he had to finish a deadline for his clothing Collection the "Kurt Hummel Collection". Kurt sighed and went to bed. He would deal with everything after he finished everything for the deadline.

Blaine pulled in at 2:30 am to the hummel-anderson upper east side townhouse. Blaine was dead tired and just wanted to crawl into his bed with Kurt. As soon as he stepped inside the townhome, he knew what he had missed.

'Damn it," Blaine thought to himself furiously 'I forgot tonight was our 8th anniversary I'll make it up to Kurt.' With that, Blaine hurried into his pjs and fell into a deep sleep beside his husband.

****  
When Blaine woke up, Kurt wasn't in bed. In fact, he discovered Kurt wasn't in the house at all. Blaine resolved to talk to talk to his husband after work.  
He quickly showered, got dressed, and grabbed a yoghurt to consume on the way to work. He had 4 more songs to put onto his album "Dynamite".  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na My love lifts my soul makes my blood boil with desire makes my heart stop when they smile kisses away any pain Dynamite, dynamite my love is dynamite Blows away my fears and pain my love's passion is explosive Dynamite, Dynamite Four minutes later, the song was complete and the producers were pleased with the result. The rest of the day went by so fast for Blaine that when he was done,  
it was 6pm. Blaine said bye to everyone at the recording studio and hopped in his jaguar. He was eager to get home to his husband so he could make up for missing last night's dinner.  
"Kurt, I'm home" Blaine called out as he hung up his jacket and took off his shoes. It was silent in the house, not something that ever happened in the house. He usually heard Kurt on the phone, discussing the following day with his assistants or making sure his voice was still in top form. He ran up to their bedroom, hoping Kurt was there. But there was no sign of the man he fell in love with. There was a note on top of his pillow.  
Blaine,  
This is one of the hardest thing I've ever had to write. 10 years we've been togather and 8 years of marriage. The last 2 years I've done everything in my power to make this marriage work only to be pushed away. I've tried to be understanding of your career and be supportive. I can only do so much but not feeling loved is something that I can't do. I've loved you the moment we met on that staircase of Dalton. You gave me courage,a sense of belonging, no judgement and love. You made me a better person. The last 2 years, I've been anything but happy. I've but off a divorce for 6 months, hoping that we could work things out. I don't deserve this so I'll be filling for divorce tomarrow. I deserve to be happy and loved. I will say that I've met someone who made me feel like I was the most precious jewel in the world. That person did try and encourage me to make things work and has been very helpful to me. We haven't done anything that would cause me to cheat. That's something we both agreed upon. You'll always be my first love, my first everything. A part of me will always love you. I wish nothing but the best for you.  
Kurt.

Blaine felt like someone took a jackhammer and destroyed his heart while he still lived and breathed. 'This can't be happening!,' Blaine thought as he fell to the floor.  
'I drove the one person who meant the world to me and I did nothing to stop it. I've been so ignorant'  
Blaine whipped out his phone and sped-dialed Kurt's number.  
'Hi, this is Kurt Hummel. Sorry I'm not available but if you could please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I finish this last stitch'  
"Kurt, this is your husband! Baby, I'm so nso sorry that I've been so distant with you! Please please come back home and I'll do anything in my power to make things right again. I love you so much it hurts! I love you I love you I love you!" Blaine sobbed.  
Blaine hung up the phone crwled onto Kurt's side of the bed and breathed in Kurt's pillow. He cried himself to sleep that night.

Kurt listened to the message with tears in his eyes. 'Too little, too late!,' Kurt thought with a tear sliding down his cheek. 'I need to do this for myself, I deserve more!' His mind drifted 8 months prior to this night...  
Flashack-  
Kurt sighed as he noticed that once again Blaine didn't come to the closing night of the Broadway hit 'Wicked' 'Another promise broken' Kurt thought as he bowed with the rest of the cast.  
'Blaine's another no-show!" Santana said as she gave him a hug.  
Santana Lopez was a pleasant surprise when she showed up at His and Rachel's flat. He was one of the few that saw past her facade and saw the real Santana. Yeah, she did some cruel things to him and his friends but she realized how much they helped and supported her. Especially Kurt. Santana Lopez was born to be a star just like himself.  
Not only was she a Broadway Siren but also a successful model and a force to be seen in the film industry as an amazing actress. She did it all and with no sign of fatigue.  
She was a big support to him when his brother Finn died in that fatal school shooting at Ohio State 7 years ago. It was one of those horror stories that you never think will happen to you or your family. It was some disturbed and distressed student that had snapped and taken his father's sniper rifle. He started in a half filled classroom and made his way onto the quad. Finn was trying to help another injured student up and out of harms way when a bullet pierced his heart. He was gone before his body hit the ground.  
The Hudson-Hummel family was almost comsummed with grief until they found a letter that he didn't have time to mail. In it, he said how much he was determined to become a teacher and teach glee, just like his mentor Mr. Shue. He wanted to be a guide and mentor kids. That you could do so much more and follow your dreams. He had thought all he was meant for was being a quarterback and end up being a peewee coach or something not as grand. Glee, showed him that he was meant for so much more. In glee, he could express himself and not be ashamed to be with the so called 'rejects and nerds'. Now much more mature andwith more knowledge, he went on to follow his dreams. He and Quinn had actually got back togather.  
It was more pure, honest and unconditional support. After he had passed away, it was discovered that Quinn was pregnant. She took time off from school for a time being to be closer to both her mother, and is mom and step-dad. Six months later, Samuel Finn Hudson-Fabray was born. He brought much happiness to anyone he came across. He was almost like a mini-finn but was also his own person. Rachel Barry had finished the rest of her days at nyada and went to Isreal for some healing and be closer to god. She now had a family of her own and a husband that had calmed down her diva ways.  
Anyways, Kurt got out of his costume and signed some aautographs for some adoring fans before he went over to a certain person's home. This person was not someone that Kurt had seen coming. This person had changed from the person that they were in high school. Said person went on to be a doctor so they could make a difference in the world. They had come to one of the "Wicked' shows and seen Kurt backstage. After many nights of talking, laughing and being there for one another, they had become something special. They drew the line at cheating. They respected each other too much for that. Nothing would be done while Kurt was still married and trying to save his marriage.

End flashback-

Kurt came out of his thoughts as someone sat down at the couch with him and drew him into a comforting hug. They both didn't say anything, just quietly comforting each other which Kurt really needed. They sat there for a while before finishing dinner, watched a romantic comedy and went to sleep in their separate rooms.

-end chapter.

Author's note: I hope you gusy really enjoyed this chapter. I have read some similar stories and while I respect them, I felt some anger. Kurt is a character that you can truly identify with. He's smart, funny, compassionate, brave and an all around good guy. I think after a certain amount of time, you should never take the person who neglected the person who they claim to care about. I've read stories where Kurt took Blaine back after Blaine absent-minded neglected Kurt to the point where Kurt became a broken man. That's how I feel but as I said, I respect other people's work. I also thought that we didn't get any closer to Finn's death. I know it was hard for everyone involved in the show. If Finn had to go,  
it was dying a hero. I think that Quinn's character was brushed aside because of Cory and Lea's real life relationship. Rachel's character was more selfish and ambitious that Quinn was.  
Quinn never sent a rival to a potentially dangerous crack home. While Quinn did so some sabotage to Glee club, Rachel did much more in order to get what she wanted. Rachel was never punished for the crackhome incident, and never truly felt humble and regretful enough to anything she did. I respect Lea and I wish her nothing but happiness. I just don't respect her character on the hit show. I also felt that Santana was never really truly represented in the show. You did see some glimpses of her true self but nothing more than that. I really want to hear what you guys have to say about that. I apologize if I offended anyone!

Dracoqueen 


End file.
